hagilruhnfandomcom-20200223-history
Medlinniel Vandercraft
A witty young eager wizard, who commonly uses her manipulative skills to bend her ways through situation, Medlinniel Vandercraft seeks only one item: a legendary wand her grandmother told her in stories believed to be only folklore. Raised in a wealthy, high-class wand-making family, she has always gotten any material goods she needed. But her destiny as a wand-maker certainly did not convince her as much as the bed-time stories she had heard for so many years. Closely attached to her grandmother, she was overtaken the moment she died. At 13 years of age Medlinniel decided to shape her own fate, and went into an enchantment school in a town close by, where after quickly mastering the magical arts at an impressive high level for her age, she went out into the real world. Personality Medlinniel , ironically meaning "honey" in elvish, is not a very likable being. She can be quite snobbish, believing she is better than the rest due to her raising. She believes other races to be lower than her own, she so looks down at the people she encounters very often. She is physically beautiful in the eyes of anyone, adding to her feeling of being superior not only in wealth but also in beauty, with her graceful and delicate way of doing practically everything. She has however discovered she becomes friendlier and a tad more imaginative/creative the moment her lips taste drink. It would seem a whole new person occupied her body, for her ethylic state is cheery and very loose conserning her words. Often, she has tried to get her cousin, Chris P. Bacon, out of the reach of "commoner" races such as orcs, but too often is she frustrated by her attempts not working, for he always ends up finding company of a lesser kind. Relationships Family - She had a tight bond with her grandmother, who used to tell her stories about the great elf wizards (this triggered her desire to become a fighter wizard, and adventurer). Being the youngest of 4 siblings, she was constantly overshadowed by them, who had greater skill in crafting wands, and rather ejoyed it more than she did. Medlinniel's mother and father always tried to supress her desires of becoming a wizard that would use magic as a violent form. Cousin - Chris P. Bacon travels around together with Medlinniel as they share common interests for magic, power and most of all control. They both respect each other and at the same time look out for each other. Frederick Lorencroe -''' Eventhough they had a brief encounter, Medlinniel seemed to develop romantic feelings towards Frederick, at the point of offering her help blindly, just to please him. This relationship formed while Medlinniel was in an alcoholic state, however, it is unkown how much she remembers said interaction. '''Mayor - Once his town was saved, the mayor was pleased to get the heroes anything they needed, yet he had a special liking for Medlinniel. She only responded in awkward shy gestures as the mayor kept complimenting her. Statistics